callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Korean War
The Second Korean War was a military conflict that occurred during the events of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is featured in the campaign mission Induction and is largely fought between the United States of America, in assistance of South Korea, and North Korea. History Background Sometime in, around, or prior to July 2054, for unknown reasons, North Korea launched a full-scale invasion of South Korea. By July 10th, the North Koreans had reached and were on the verge of capturing the South Korean capital of Seoul. Bound by treaty agreements following the end of the First Korean War, the United States intervened in the conflict, sending a task force of U.S. Marines into the heart of Seoul with the objective of securing the city from the North Koreans and driving them out of the country. Operation Hammer Strike At 0500 hours on July 10th, the U.S. Marines of Badger Squad-Sergeant Cormack, Privates Jack Mitchell and Will Irons, and Jackson are inserted into the South Korean capital via drop pod before being shot by enemy fire upon entry, causing the blast shield to open and Jackson to nearly fall out; Mitchell manages to save Jackson and shut the hatch. The pod then crash lands on into the side of a building and the Marines exit the tower. Badger Squad regroups with another squad of Marines on ground level, who sends them in the direction of Demo Team One. Badger Squad begins fighting their way up the street, engaging North Korean forces, but are stopped by a swarm of enemy drones. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack detach doors from nearby cars to use as makeshift cover and press forward to a turret at an intersection. Mitchell mounts the turret and shoots down several drones before triggering an EMP that destroys the remaining ones. Prior to rendezvousing with Demo Team One to reaching their objective, destroying an enemy Havoc launcher, Badger Squad encounters operatives from Atlas, Will's father's private military corporation. Badger Squad eventually reaches the enemy Havoc launcher, still in operating condition; Demo Team One was killed in action before they could set the charges. Mitchell and Will are ordered to recover Demo Team One's explosive charges and plant them inside an access panel on the launcher in order to destroy it. After clearing the area of KPA, Mitchell makes his way to the Havoc launcher and gives the charges to Irons. However, the access panel closes on Irons' arm; the two attempt to pry the door open, but to no avail. When Mitchell is unable to rescue him, Irons shoves him off the launcher in order to save him. As the Havoc launcher attempts to take off, the explosives detonate, destroying the launcher and killing Irons. Mitchell is knocked away by the blast and a stray piece of shrapnel severs his left arm. Cormack arrives, removes the shrapnel from Mitchell's arm, and calls for medevac before dragging Mitchell away to safety. Conclusion North Korean forces were eventually driven out of Seoul, although it is unknown how much longer afterwards the conflict lasted. It was mentioned that the U.S. sent another division of Marines to the Korean peninsula in order to maintain peace and stability in the region. Category:Conflicts